(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a knock down heat sink, and more particularly, to one comprised of multiple fins overlapped among one another with a specific spacing defined between any two abutted fins that allows reduced production cost, increased production capability and easier assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas most of the heat sinks generally available in the market are made by cast or extruded aluminum alloy in one piece containing multiple fins arranged with a proper spacing among one another to disperse the heat by the area of each fin, the specific dimension of the integrated configuration and the limited numbers of the fins of the prior limit the range of application and heat dispersion efficiency. Therefore, improved structure of a KD heat sink has been introduced. The KD heat sink is comprised of multiple metal fins overlapped on one another in a stack in the hope to increase the number of the fin and the heat dispersion area. Since all the fins are stacked up practically leaving no spacing between any two abutted fins, resulting in insufficient space for heat dispersion.
Furthermore, the KD heat sink of the prior art needs a frame for the assembly of the fins. Wherein,multiple insertion boards are erected on the frame, and multiple troughs are provided on each fin for the fin to be inserted into the insertion boards, and in turn for the insertion boards to hold those fins in position. Finally a locking plate is placed on the most top fin and locks those insertion boards thus to hold all those fins in steady. The assembly process is complicate since too many members are involved. In addition, each member requires the development of individual molds, resulting in higher production cost. Above all, the height of the KD heat sink is limited by the existing height limit of the insertion board making the KD heat sink less variable.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for heat sink fins that allows specific spacing be provided for good heat dispersion and the number of the fins can be extended as desired. To achieve the purpose, both longer sides of the fin are respectively provided with a sidewall; multiple locking members are provided relatively on both sidewalls; each locking member comprised of two chucks extending upward with tips slightly curved inwardly to face each other to define a first attachment edge and a second attachment edge
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for heat sink fins that each fin is made in one piece. To achieve the purpose,